


Contain This

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the airport battle in Civil War, Sapphire sees her fiancé in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contain This

I could see Sam sitting against the wall, knees to his chest, just staring straight ahead. He looked as though he’d seen death, and for all we knew, he’d witnessed it too close for comfort. When Rhodey had fallen out of the sky in a dead suit, none of us had seen whether he’d lived or died. That shot was meant for Sam, but Vision had missed his target. Two thoughts were in the forefront of my mind: _That could have been Sam_ , and _I need to comfort him._

I decided to try something that Loki had showed me a few days before my mother and I were forced to flee Asgard. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands against the electric field holding me in my cell. I concentrated through the pain of the shocks and channeled the energy into my forcefield, matching the frequency with that of the electric field. I could feel it on a molecular level as a small sphere of a forcefield formed in my hands. Steadily it grew, larger and larger until it engulfed me and bent the bard in front of my cell into a hole big enough for me to walk through. Through the strain of using so much foreign energy, I held the field steady and began walking forward. As I moved, the electricity crackled and popped around me. 

“What’s that sound?” One of the guards asked from around the corner, and I knew I had to work faster. I exited the cell and released the field, allowing the electric barrier to snap back into place with a loud crack. I hurried across the floor and reached through the bars of Sam’s cell, straining a bit more this time to call on the same power. Just as the guards rounded the corner, my forcefield engulfed me once more, and carried me through the bent bars as I walked. “What the hell?!”

“Did you know she could do that?” The second guard asked as I released the forcefield with another loud crack. Even before I fell to my knees in Sam’s cell, I knew I’d used too much power too quickly. My vision swam as my knees hit the ground and I was brought back to a day years before.

_“You have to be careful with it, Saffy. It’s not safe to utilize this in anything but an emergency, and certainly not more than once. If you aren’t strong enough when you use it, you could sap your life force,” a much younger Loki was explaining as he showed me an illusion of how it would look if I were to perform the magic myself._

_“Don’t worry about me, Loki. I’m not stupid enough to use it more than once,” I said as I reached forward and ruffled his hair. The young prince blushed and I ran off with him in hot pursuit._

_A new voice floated through the air, seemingly jarring my head._

_“Sapphire…Come back to me…Please,” the voice sounded sad and like it was begging. I felt the vision around me dissipating, and I blinked hard._

“Sapphire, wake up,” I heard the voice much clearer this time, and as I opened my eyes again, I saw the face of the man I loved staring down at me. “Honey, can you hear me? You’ve been out for a couple of hours.”

“Sam,” I croaked, and I realized that I could barely speak, much less move. “What happened?”

“Babe, don’t you remember what you did? You managed to move from your cell to mine using your forcefields.” Sam seemed worried, and I realized I must have looked nearly dead. He put his hand on my forehead, and I sighed.

“Shouldn’t…have done it more than…once,” I said quietly. 

“I don’t think you should have done it at all. You barely have any strength left. The protective forcefield that your body puts up when you get knocked out flickered out and died about thirty minutes ago,” Sam said, and I recognized the fear in his voice. “I put you on the bed and I’ve been right by your side the whole time. I won’t let them separate us again. That was my fault in the first place, but it’s not happening again.”

“Sam…None of it was your fault. Not Rhodey, not Riley, not us getting locked up,” I said as I reached a leaden arm up and cupped the back of his head, bringing him down and kissing his forehead. “I love you, and I promise that you are not to blame for any of this.”

He looked into my eyes and kissed my lips soundly. I’d almost lost myself in the kiss when—

“Get a room, ya lovebirds!” Clint called from his cell.

“You two are together?” Scott asked from the cell next to us. “My ship finally sailed! Did you tell her about the time that I beat—“

“Shut up, all of you,” Wanda growled from her cell, not bothering to turn around yet effectively silencing everyone.

Sam and I both sighed, and he laid down on the bed next to me, holding me close. I rested my head on his chest and tried to regain my strength.

“Why didn’t the guards try to stop me?” I asked quietly.

“Well, let’s put it this way. If they’d tried to stop you, they’d have been zapped like moquitos in a trap. You were throwing sparks and mini bolts of lightning everywhere. There was no possible way for them to touch you. Even if they could, I wouldn’t have let them,” Sam said as he stroked my hair. “Why’d you risk your life to get to me? I mean, yeah we’re engaged, but—“

“You’re engaged?!” Scott asked very loudly, earning a murmured curse from Wanda.

“—but you could see me from your cell,” Sam finished as he blocked Antman out.

“Well, you were going to that place in your mind. That one that you always go to on bad days. You know you have PTSD, babe. Give me some credit for being able to recognize it by now,” I said as I leaned up and kissed his jaw. “Your safety and health are my top priority.”

“I don’t ever want you risking your life for me again. I’m not worth it,” Sam said, and I reached up and covered his lips with my fingertips.

“Well, too bad, Mr. Wilson. I’m always going to risk my life for you. You’re my husband-to-be. You mean absolutely everything to me,” I said quietly as I kissed his throat. Sam sighed and bundled me a little closer.

“I love you Saffy, baby.”

“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
